1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the benign direct fixation and conversion of nitrogen oxides at room temperature and atmospheric pressure to nitrogen oxide clean effluent streams or to useful organic compounds and intermediates.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a process for reacting nitrogen oxides with bis(diorganoamino)magnesium compounds at room temperature and ambient pressures to generate nitrogen oxide free effluent streams or synthetically valuable intermediates. The invention also relates to novel intermediates and processes for their use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike aminomagnesium halides R.sub.2 NMgX, first reported by Bodroux (Bodroux in Bull. Soc. Chim., 33, 831, (1905) )and then made synthetic popular by Hauser (Hauser and Walker, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 69, 295, (1947)), Bis(diorganoamino)magnesium compounds [(R.sub.2 N).sub.2 Mg].sub.n, which can be prepared by reacting primary and secondary amines and donor-solvent free diorganomagnesium compounds, have been found to possess quite different structures. These compounds have also been found to bring about very different and unexpected chemical transformations see for example: U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,894; Sanchez, R and Scott, W., Tetrahedron Letters, 29, 139, (1988); Sanchez, R., Vest, G., Scott, W., and Engel, P. S., in J. Org. Chem., 54, 4026, (1989); Sanchez, R., Vest, G. and Despres, L., Synth. Comm., 19, 2909, (1989)and Sanchez, R., and Felan, O., Main Group Metal Chemistry, 18, No. 4, 225, (1995), incorporated herein by reference.
Because fixation of NO.sub.2 and N.sub.2 O.sub.4 is a very important industrial process and current methods utilizing nitrogen containing compounds all involve extremely forcing and or brutal reaction conditions or have other major limitations such as the processes described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,120,516; 5,264,195; 4,877,590; 4,943,421; 3,784,478; 3,034,853; and 3,044,844, (incorporated herein by reference) there is a need in the art for a novel benign process for the removal of nitrogen oxides including NO.sub.2 and N.sub.2 O.sub.4 from industrial effluent streams.